


Trickster's Torment

by Darkside13 (LeviZacharias13)



Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Miche, Alternate Universe - Demons, Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Come Inflation, Degradation, Dehumanization, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Incubus!Miche, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, This is literally just a giant kinkfest, Trans Male Character, belly bulge, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviZacharias13/pseuds/Darkside13
Summary: A slender, dark haired imp is captured by a cruel incubus and forced into bonding and being bred by the brute.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Raven's Descent into Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Trickster's Torment

**Author's Note:**

> Before you go any further, this is MY FANTASY. If you're going to judge and be hateful, you can turn right back around and leave. I wasn't originally going to post this but, with some prompting from a dear friend, I've decided that I have nothing to be ashamed of and decided to share it. Once more, this is a fantasy. A lurid, graphic, gross fantasy. If that's not your thing, fine, this isn't for anyone but me. The rest of you, enjoy your stay.

The tiny imp danced down the alleyway, blood coating his already scarlet jester's outfit. Mask securely in place, bells jingling on his hat, he twirled, feet splashing in the pool of crimson growing on the concrete. In a puff of flame and smoke, the space filled with power. Heat rolling off the new arrival in waves enough to have steam rolling off his giant body. The small boy cowered down then, taking note of the devil's power. Not wanting to stop the game, the impish thing let his blade jump between hands before lunging for the blond. The attack missed. As he suspected it might and he was sent tumbling into the wall with a shove of energy. The more powerful demon moved to grab the smaller male, only to have him slip away at the last second, pulling a dark smirk to his face. Such fire. Such a strong will to disobey. His prey was not of the usual sort. Most would have crumpled to their knees and beg to be spared. Instead the imp was fighting him. The petite male would make a suitable mate. If he could simply hold him down long enough to properly breed the boy. The tiny thing was fast on his feet, garish splatter covering both pale legs as the raven haired toy tried to run away. That wouldn't do. With a sigh, Miche beat his wings once, launching into the air at high speed only to dive, colliding with a slender form roughly. The imp snarled, small body flailing to try and fight off the much larger male. He could smell the boy's heat. His body right on the edge of being overcome with need. Hormones spiking in response to being so close to an apex alpha. The whimper of need preceded the lithe framed imp adjusting to press his hips into the half nude devil's body. Snatching up his bounty, the blond started to carry his little plaything away to better offer them privacy. Under normal circumstances, he might not have cared but, with the toy going into heat, it would draw competition and that's just not something he's interested in. 

Tossing the tiny male to the bed, Miche closed in rapidly, grasping angular hips and ripping red fabric out of his way, sending the offending articles to the floor in ruin. 

"I should take you just like this. Before your body has time to fully prepare for my knot. Would you like that, little toy? To be fucked into the bed raw? To take an incubus' knot? Your thirsty little body certainly seems to think so. Look at you, just begging for my cock." The devil rumbled out, watching the way his words sent shivers down an arched spine. 

The boy had yet to speak a word to his captor, tongue caught between sharp teeth. Having never been caught in such a position, his body heated up all the more, slick all but pouring down his creamy thighs. When that blunt head pressed against his dripping core, the imp mewled. While his mind screamed that he wasn't ready to be bred. To be pumped full of another demon's spawn, his hormones begged to have that thick girth spearing him open, spilling sticky heat in a flood until he was swollen with the beast's brood. The slight noirette couldn't fight the way his back curled to lift his weeping need, long, slim legs parted and tail coiled upward to fully expose himself. To present his wanton lust just for the shaggy haired incubus. That massive form folded over him, substantial length pressing into his opening as pointed fangs sunk into the nape of his neck. The way the giant had mounted him felt so splendid, hungry depths pulling his keeper in with almost no resistance. Despite the stretch of being spread so wide to accommodate such a large member. His small body was not quite ready to take something so big. Little cries of confused pleasure-pain escaped the raven, filling the room with a lewd harmony. Wet slapping wet echoed in his ears. His wetness. It was his wet, his slick and blood that spilled down his thighs. That coated the cock now bludgeoning his insides at an ever increasing rhythm. 

Leaning back on his heels to better see the way his length filled his toy, Miche moaned loudly, sea green eyes glowing brightly at the sight of the crimson coating his shaft. Dripping down his balls onto the sheets below, staining them ruby. His entire pelvic region was soaked in the boy's fluids. Pubic hair glistening a sickening red as he pounded into the smaller's warmth. Each deep thrust had him kissing the deepest part of his pet brutally. His plush crown battering into the petite thing's cervix with each pump of hip. A curious hand snuck around to feel at the youth's abdomen, only to marvel at the slight bulge his cock made with each pass. Such a skinny body. The imp would be irresistible once he was plump with the blond's offspring. He'd have to properly claim the lesser demon. 

"How does it feel to know that I plan to keep you by my side for all eternity. You'll spend the rest of your days with my cock buried inside of you, filling you with life. You'll be so beautiful with your belly swelled up. Nice and plump with my seed sewn inside you." Miche groaned, slamming all the harder into his toy. "You should thank me, being such a generous Master and helping you with your heat. Devils rarely take notice of tiny little imps like you, after all. Your devil's name is Miche Zacharias. Best you commit it to memory, little toy."

The noirette sobbed out, orgasm ripping through him and sending a gush of warm fluid down his thighs to further soak his owner. 

"My name… Ah! Is Raven! Mhhng!" The slighter man keened out, walls clenching rhythmically around his Master's shaft. 

The way the toy's depths squeezed tight around the incubus' girth had him growling out, thunderous purr rumbling in his chest as he chased after his own end with little regard to just how hard he was pushing the boy. By that point, he had juices flowing down his muscular thighs from the first climax of his pet. Doubling back over the omega, Miche bit down on the junction of neck and shoulder, tearing a bleeding wound into the moonlit flesh there. The base of his member began to swell, first release of the night coming upon him suddenly. Each hammering dip of his hips had that knot swelling more and more until he gave a cruel shove, locking himself inside his toy with a brutal push. The scream of pain that Raven gave was music to the giant demon's ears as he straightened out to take in the sight of the ravenette, bent over. A whimpering, disgusting mess of slick, blood and tears. The slightest twitch from the imp pulled a deep shudder from the tawny devil. 

"Oh, keep writhing like that, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna fill this needy body right up! You're gonna take every single drop and thank me properly when it's over, understand, toy?" Miche grunted out, rutting harshly into the strangling tightness hugging his knotted shaft. 

Each time the devil moved, it tugged at the noirette. Pulled at the way their bodies were cinched together. There was no fighting to get away. No struggling to be free of the scalding skin pressed against his backside. The howl of ecstasy filled his ears as suddenly, the cock in him began twitching and scorching wet began leaking out of the tip. It filled Raven with heat. Uncomfortably so. Suddenly that mountainous frame collapsed atop him, burly arms coiling around him. Crushing him to that expansive chest. Another set of bites were placed at the base of the raven's neck, leaving him mewling as each solidified the incubus' claim more. He would not be able to escape the blond at this rate. A harsh shove from the brute pulled a pained cry from his lips as that length pierced impossibly deep. His tiny body was, simply put, not made to be mounted and bred by such a large demon. The stretch hurt something wicked yet felt incredible at the same time. As his insides flooded with Miche's hot spunk, his hormones evened out. Staggering waves of desire balancing out with that need being quenched so thoroughly. And, almost as if the devil had predicted it, he was feeling a tad grateful to be free of his heat. Even knowing what that truly meant. His stomach would swell. His strength would wane and he would be bedridden until his term ended. He would carry his owner's spawn. That was the price of feeling so completely satisfied. Still, it was enough to move him to words. 

"Thank you, Master Miche." The boy sighed out, settling into the waves of heat coming from the shaggy haired beast. 

"Good toy." Miche rumbled back, adjusting to ensure not a single bit of his release would leak out of his pet's hole. "But that was only one. I have at least two more in me, pet. And you will be taking both of them. Every drop will find its way into your hungry little body. You're going to take everything I have to give from now on, understand, little toy?"

"Yes, Master Miche." Raven cooed softly. 

Too spent to argue, he let himself relax, wanting to be rested for the second wind he was promised. The heavy weight settled above him had him purring softly without his really meaning to. When he suddenly found himself on his side, gaze forced downward, he gasped. The head of his owner's length was pressed in just such a way to have it bulging the skin of his abdomen. Miche's rocking slowed a moment before halting altogether. Chartreuse orbs stared over an angular shoulder to marvel at the way his imp was starting to swell already. Only just the one and it was showing. The blond shuddered at the thought of what his pet might look like after three full loads. Coaxing the tiny thing back up into the proper position, he slips a few fluffy pillows under his plaything to keep discomfort at a minimum. Not that the larger demon cared, he simply didn't wish to hear his pet gripe about being in pain. Especially with him planning to go for two more rounds. Possibly more. If after two more his omega was spent, he'd relent. At least long enough for that slim build to expel all of his seed. Then he could do it all over again. Breath caught, body readied for more, the hulking demon started in on short pushes and pulls to draw out another climax for the black haired boy. Each movement pulled a sharp hiss or little yelp from the shorter, earning a deep groan of appreciation. His fucktoy was sensitive. Tender after being so thoroughly used. Knot still full and locked within Raven, Miche drags the slender little spirit to the edge of the bed to gain a bit more leverage over him. With a mental shrug, he positions his puppet on the floor, pillows tossed to keep him quiet while the taller really lays into him with force. 

Raven cried out, body not ready for more, especially with the new angle. He screamed, tensing up to try and pull away, only to be stopped by the devil's knot. The rapturous moan the action elicited from his captor sent a shiver down his spine. Each thrust jostled him, making the liquid filling his insides move in a most unpleasant way. 

"Ah! Hah! Look at you! You're going to be pissing come by the time I'm done with you! Ah! Don't worry, little toy, it'll all be over soon, and then you can… Ah! Rest! Mmh! Oh, you feel so good! Take it! Take all I have to give, you greedy little cock whore!" Crushing his mate beneath him once more, Miche rolled them to keep from potentially spilling any of himself outside his pet's body. 

A second rush of near boiling fluid was pulsed into the imp's heat, abdomen becoming distended with the amount of liquid being held inside. The way his belly pushed outwards pulled a quiet whine from him. The expansion hurt. Stung almost. His body was not made to contain so much. Not so suddenly anyway. 

"Master! It's too much! It hurts! Please stop! Let me rest, please!" Raven sobbed out as the burning sensation only seemed to worsen. 

"Just one more, little toy! One more and you can rest! Mmhgn! You take me so well! And look at that! You're already starting to swell!" Swooning over the way his plaything's stomach had inflated, Miche continued pumping his hips, pushing every sticky drop of his second orgasm into the boy. 

There would be a mess to clean up once he was free of those clenching depths. Despite the pain. Despite being so achingly beyond full, uterus drowned in cloudy white, another ragged climax surged through the noirette's body, milking his Master's length with a pulsing of inner muscles. The youth broke down into a heaving fit, tears raining down his cheeks as the sandy giant stilled once more. The lower demon was so ready to be done. So ready to just sleep off the ache growing between his legs. The night haired male was certain that any more and he'd burst. There was no way he could keep going. Much to his dismay, the devil only stayed still a brief moment before taking up a brutish pace once more. There was no third climax to be had by the smaller and yet. Somehow. The mountain of a demon managed to wring it from him. Managed to rip another almost violent rapture from his brutalized body. Once he'd fully finished, body going slack in defeat, the blond pulled them tight together, thick ropes of come pumping into his mate's womb for a third and final time. Sensing that the boy would not last through a fourth spill, Miche lifted his toy, carrying him to the bathroom and settling them both into the massive garden tub, shower heads turned on to spray down over both their bodies for when his knot waned enough to extract himself. A gentle hand petted over the fluid filled bulge of Raven's stomach, rumbling moan all for the way the noirette's head lulled tiredly. 

"Are you ready to see the fruits of my labor? To see just how full you truly are, little toy? Watch as I leak out of you and don't look away." The tawny beast growled and freed his softening member from those abused depths. 

Immediately a tidal wave of thick white gushed out, being washed down the drain with the flow of water. His Master's spunk, tinged red from small tears left behind by such brutal attention, swirled away in a steady stream. The toy's flesh began to mend, slowly but surely, healing from the rough treatment. 

"Rest while you can. Because once your body has mended, I'm taking you again, little pet. You'll take me over and over until I'm certain my spawn grows in you." Miche commanded, watching that head of black hair slack against his shoulder. 

The steady flow finally tapered off and the raven went completely boneless in the devil’s hold, too tired and hurt to do much beyond let the larger demon care for him. Once both of them were clean, the taller lifted his toy from the bath and thoroughly dried him, slipping the little joker’s hat back into place and gently jostling the bells to make them ring.

“Keep the hat, little toy. It’s cute.” The blond hummed out, settling his pet onto the clean side of the bed. “The mask too. Little trickster spirit.”

Raven sank down, curling tight around himself. The little jabs, the abuse, he just couldn’t handle it and so, he cried. Tail coiling between his legs to hide his shame.When the waves of lust did not roll over him again immediately, he knew he was doomed. His body had graciously accepted the reprieve from his heat and now he’d have to deal with the aftermath of the coupling. His belly would swell, his strength would wane and he’d be forever trapped at the devil’s side. 

“Shh, shh, shh little toy. You’ll be alright. I’ll take good care of you. Yes, you’ll be so safe. Well fed. Doted on. Precious little pet, you want that don’t you? To be kept? Safe?” The hulk of a demon purred.

“I don’t want to be a vessel! I don’t want to spend the rest of eternity unable to stand on my own! I want my freedom!” Raven wept.

“Oh, sweet little pet, it’s too late for that. Your body will come to crave me. To crave me filling you up. You’ll come to beg for me to… Oh you poor sweet thing, you need me to care for you proper. To give you what a good Master should. Don’t worry pretty little toy. I’ll give you just what you need.” Miche answered back, soothing over that quivering curve of spine.

His pet was too worked up. Needed to be soothed. Subdued. So, the mountainous male curled around the petite framed imp, thick tail coiling around the smaller one and stroking lightly. He’d need to prepare for the clutch growing in his mate’s belly. He’d need to ready for the future he’d chosen. Only once the boy was well into slumber did he leave to gather the needed supplies to keep his toy and thus his brood cared for. Several bottles of different flavored beverages procured, refrigerator stocked full of hearty meats and other sources of nutrition, Miche then began gathering the makings for a proper nest. His pet would begin nesting once his body registered that he was expecting and so, he needed to make sure that he had the required items. He wanted everything to be perfect.

\-------------------------------

Time had flown by and Raven’s belly had grown substantially to house the clutch of eggs. He couldn’t stand on his own and his body ached from head to toe. Outside, rain poured from a darkened sky, wind howling and making the whole day gloomy. Curled up in a nest of bedding, blankets shielding him from the towering blond, the imp whined out as he shifted wrong and tugged on his abdomen as a result. A clap of thunder startled him and that set the whole chain of events into motion. There was a wet rip before the area between his legs became soaked. His scream alerted his owner to the sudden bout of agony and had the incubus at his side in seconds.

“Little toy? What’s wrong?” Miche sniffed the nest once and knew immediately what had happened.

Tugging away blankets to get to the boy, he lifted the whimpering mass into his arms and carried him to the bathroom, filling the tub with soothingly warm water.His pet would make a mess otherwise. 

“Master! It hurts!” The noirette bawled out, first of many pushing passed the barrier to emerge fully.

“I know. I know it does little toy but it'll be over soon. I promise.” The devil cooed, petting to help ease the suffering of his lithe mate.

As the first egg was expelled, Miche scooped it up, drying it off and placing it in a bundle made of blankets. He repeated the action until four perfect eggs sat bunched up on the floor. Draining the tinged crimson water, the beast took his offspring to be properly cared for. There were demons meant for that after all. And with his mate in such a state, there was no way the youth could care for the clutch. He would let his dear, sweet Raven rest. 

“Where did you take them? Why did you take them?” The imp whined, pale blue eyes looking up into sea green pleadingly.

“You’re in no state to care for them, pet. Don’t you worry though, you’ll see them. Once they’re born, you’ll be allowed to see them. I promise and, you know that I keep my promises. Don’t you?” If there was one thing that was true it’s that the sandy headed brute was honest.

If he promised something, he’d do it. Maybe being trapped at the devil’s side wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
